villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saddam Hussein (South Park)
Saddam Hussein is a recurring villain in the TV series South Park. However, he is the chief antagonist in the film South Park: More Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He is the former dictator and president of Iraq. Shortly before the American-Canadian War, he was killed for unknown reasons (see Trivia), and became Satan's jealous, emotionally abusive and manipulative boyfriend (later ex-boyfriend). Hussein first made a very brief cameo in "Tom's Rhinoplasty" in an image shown by some Arabs to the third grade class as evidence of Ms. Ellen being Saddam's mistress. He does not have the Canadian look in the photograph. Her connection to him is a significant plot point that results in Ms. Ellen's ultimate death. Hussein first appeared in "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus" in which he kidnapped Celine Dion and tried to take over Canada. He launched an assault on Canada, sneaking his troops through the air lines, the Canadians not noticing that large numbers of Saddam's troops were moving in. By the end of the episode, he managed to take over most of Canada, although he was killed when all the Canadians farted, and later becomes a very visible resident of Hell. In "The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka", Hussein is briefly seen with Satan welcoming Jesus' television producer to Hell. This is where it is first hinted he has a relationship with Satan, as he is seen holding hands with him. In the feature film, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, he is the main antagonist. Hussein continues his romantic relationship with Satan as he plans to conquer the world by taking advantage of Satan's power as ruler. Also, in the film, it was stated at the start that he got killed by a pack of wild boars six weeks earlier. That was an error because boars never killed him in the show, as he died in "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus" due to a "mass fart". He uses his position of power over Satan to launch and invasion of earth after the Canadian-American war made it possible for him to enter, and his demons briefly manage to take over the world. US soldiers tried to shoot him, but he was shown to be immune to their weaponry. He is defeated after Cartman hits him with several powerful electrical shocks, and when Satan, tired of his abuse, throws the weakened Saddam down a cliff, where he is impaled on a spike. In "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?", Saddam returns to Hell (having no where else to go after his death) and tries to move in with Satan. He constantly murders Satan's new boy friend, however he keeps coming back since they are already in hell. In "Probably", Satan deals with his decision to choose his current boyfriend over Saddam. He ends up choosing neither, and as punishment for Saddam's abusive, manipulative actions, banishes him to heaven to live with Mormons. He finds their kindness unbearable. Hussein also appears briefly in "A Ladder to Heaven" when he is suspected by the US government of building a chemical weapons plant in Heaven. Being the manipulative character that he embodies in South Park, he even convinces God that he couldn't possibly be building chemical weapons in Heaven, despite the fact that he himself admits his cover up for the plant, a chocolate chip factory, is easily see-through. He is also one of the forms the alien Najix takes in "Cancelled". He also appeared in "Krazy Kripples", in which Christopher Reeve called the attention of all the bad guys in South Park, including Hussein, David Blaine, Osama bin Laden, Kim Jong-il, Professor Chaos (Butters' alter ego), his sidekick General Disarray (Dougie) and others. He recommends "killing all the infidels" as opposed to getting rid of Gene Hackman. It is unknown how he returned to Earth from Heaven. In "It's Christmas in Canada", Hussein appears as the man controlling the Prime Minister of Canada, in reference to the man behind the curtain in The Wizard of Oz. He makes many new, unnecessarily hateful and eccentric laws, including one that forced Ike to leave the US and move to Canada. The boys travel to Canada to get Ike back, coming across several other people who were affected by Saddam's laws. When they finally reach Saddam, he kills Kenny with lasers, and refuses to give Ike back to his brother. When Kyle asks "What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of Prime Minister bases all his decisions on hatred?" he is unveiled as the Prime Minister of Canada, and is promptly arrested by Canadian soldiers. He is last seen being paraded through a city on a float, with the Canadians celebrating his capture. If you look very carefully in A Million Little Fibers when it shows the reporter from the Middle East, you can see a portrait of Hussein in the background. Gallery SaddamsHeavenlyChocolate.png|Saddam's "Chocolate Chip factory". Saddammovie.JPG|Hussein torturing Kenny Trivia *He is the villain that more appear in the series, not counting Cartman who is commonly portrayed as protagonist villain. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Mature Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Torturer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Pedophiles Category:Greedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Warmonger Category:Cheater Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Damned Souls